Septem Mortalia Peccata
by ice and coffee
Summary: Featuring the Arcobaleno as the seven sins. Based on Mothy's Seven Deadly Sins and Clockwork Lullaby series.
1. Prologue: Heartbeat Clocktower

**A/N: Coffee does not own KHR or the Seven Deadly Sins Series...**

* * *

**Prologue: Heartbeat Clocktower**

The clocktower is stagnant, yet running.

It's a quiet graveyard, surrounded by the ominous shadows of the dark forest. The center stage is eerily quiet despite the figures acting on it. As they move and replay their story, over and over again, dark figures watch them flutter around wordlessly.

The faithful master of the theater keeps an eye out for unwanted visitors, but he knows they will never be able to reach the tower.

The master of the graveyard sits on his throne of stone, ruling over his land of dirt and tombstones. And if a single visitor strays into his territory...the master would not be going hungry that night.

The capricious waitress of the theater indulges in selfishness, walking around pretentiously. Her sadness for the loss of her other half is evident on her face.

Darkened eyes watch the theater, waiting for the other vessels to awaken. Their stained hands are oddly peaceful for once, the mad dance in their eyes shining brightly in the night.

They are willing to wait.

* * *

**Beta'd by Pudding Earl - I applaud her ability to read through my terrible writing. O w O And this is probably the shortest prologue ever.**

**A few notes before I continue;;  
**- _Arcobaleno_. This story focuses solely on the Arcobaleno, along with guest appearances of the Vocaloids. So I'm sorry, but Tsuna and the others won't be appearing.  
- _OOC_. For those of you who know Mothy's Seven Sins Series, obviously it brings out the darker side of many characters. Various traits will be changed to fit the storyline. If you don't like, don't read.  
- _Pairings_. Very strange pairings ahead. Read at your own risk. Pairings have been chosen because they fit the character's role, nothing more.

**Thank you!**


	2. Pride: The Princess of Lucifer

**A/N: Coffee does not own KHR or the Seven Deadly Sins Series...**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Pride: The Princess of Lucifer

She's a mere princess, not yet a queen. But her hands are stained with the blood and tears of thousands, and even if she was to repent a hundred times she will remain forever tainted. Already, her legacy is one of cruelty and violence.

Luxury is all that Lal has ever known, because the bitterness of life's brutality stops right in front of her castle walls. She passes her days in comfort, having all she ever needs. Should she happen to run out of money, Lal could always take some more from the foolish citizens. And if someone cries out against her, she'd just order them to be purged out of her sight.

Her loyal servant, her sweet, loyal servant, sees to her whims without falter. Perhaps that is why she is so fond of him. She is the night. He is her day. Day and night will be together, always.

Spending her days in the castle, Lal remains coldly indifferent to the news of her kingdom.

* * *

She remembers that minister who had tried to use the royal treasury to help the poor. As her wealth decreases and Lal's meals grow more meager, she explodes in a burst of fury. Calling her servant to her, she softly whispers in his ear so that no one else hears.

The next day, the minister's corpse is found in the river.

His son, a gentle young man, screams out in fury but is quickly subdued. After all, there is no questioning the princess's orders and her authority. Lal leaves him there, bruised and battered on the floor. She sees the agony and hate burning in the lad's eyes, and she can't help but give one last cold smile.

* * *

Lal doesn't try to deny it. She's fallen in love with the dark-haired prince whose kingdom lies on the other side of the sea. It's for him that she sneaks out of the castle at last. It's for him that she changes out of her expensive dresses into a crude commoner's garb.

Yet it's not her that he takes notice of, but the kind blue-eyed girl from a neighboring kingdom.

As the two serenade down the street happily, their hands linked together, a new monster is born within her. Lal feels the anger roaring in her, demanding to be let out as a wave of frenzied jealousy sweeps over her. If she cannot have him, then he cannot belong to anyone. Her mind is set, and she returns to her castle in a furious mood.

She does not know who the girl is, but she knows how to solve the problem. Beckoning her loyal servant closer, she whispers her instructions into the blonde's ear softly. "Let the kingdom of green be badly stirred."

* * *

She leans back in her throne and surveys her servant. His gray cloak is stained with red, and the smell of smoke clings to him tightly. Lal smiles grimly, letting the image of burning houses and bloodied corpses run through her mind for a moment. Then it is lost. Their pain and suffering cannot reach the princess's frozen heart.

Frowning slightly, Lal leans forward again to tip the face of her servant back. As his hood falls off his face, she sees it clearly. The blue eyes, once so lively, hold a smothering anguish and pain. Dried tears mark his ash-covered face.

Lal allows a cold smile to creep across her face. So her most loyal servant, her very best friend, has fallen for the blasted girl's charm. "Oh my, it's snack time. What are we having today, Colonello?" Her smile is now cruel, and full of malice.

"Brioche, my lady."

His voice is quiet, but he knows that his answer is right. Because she then sits back with the smile he loves so much. It's alright. If his princess wishes for it, he will be the swift blade that carries out her every whim. Anything to make her happy.

* * *

A few months later, she has won the war against the green kingdom. New troubles now stir.

She's heard about it. Rumors that her ignorant people are rebelling, finally taking a stand against their tyrannical princess. Their anger over the years has finally pushed them over the edge. Her ministers tell her that the peasants are led by the prince she loves so much and a mercenary of red. She scoffs. Let them come. What can they do against her?

But her generals tell her their soldiers are exhausted. They are still recovering from the war with the green country, and none of them are fit to fight. She sent them off to battle anyways.

Her army was instantly defeated.

The palace is finally surrounded, and her servants have all fled. There is no one left in the castle, no one but the princess and her loyal servant. Lal's pride refuses to let her flee away like a common coward. She stares from her window as they try to break down her doors. A bitter smile graces her lips.

When she calls for Colonello, her loyal friend is nowhere to be seen. At first, she thinks that he's left her like everyone else. A few minutes later, he enters her room.

She stares.

His once blonde hair was now dyed to a dark shade of blue, mirroring her own short hair. There's something in his hands, and the next she knows he is slipping a wig of spun gold onto her head. He carefully places his gray cloak around her shoulders and pulls the hood over her eyes. He's telling her to go.

Lal's not a fool. She knows that he is changing places with her. She knows he's trying to get her out safely.

"It's okay," he says with a warm smile. "I've known you for so long that it's not hard to act like you, kora."

Any other day, she would be angry at his remark. But today, as she is being ushered out by him, she can't help but give him one last look. He's still smiling, as if he's already accepted his fate.

They finally catch him at midnight, believing he really was the princess.

* * *

The bell tolls mournfully, announcing that it is time to execute the prisoner. At three o'clock, the "princess" is brought out to the public for everyone to see. "She" has a bored expression and stares blankly back at the crowd. "Her" eyes catch sight of bright gold covered by stormy gray, and "she" smiles. Just before the blade hits "her" neck, "she" says "her" last words.

"Oh my, it's snack time."

As the blade descends, tears pour down the face of the cloaked figure.

* * *

**Beta'd by Pudding Earl.**


	3. Gluttony: Beelzebub Party

**A/N: Coffee does not own KHR or the Seven Deadly Sins Series...**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Gluttony: Beelzebub Party

He's bored. The young prince surveys the table with slight disinterest, dullness reflecting his eyes. A week ago, the sight of such foods would have been tempting. Unfortunately, as it is with all things, the prince is tired of the same delicious and exquisite food.

One hand rises to ruffle his messy purple hair, and he sighs before giving in to desire. He picks up the silver spoon, staring at his servant's reflection on the metal surface. A strange feeling runs through the prince, and he shrugs it off before eating. The very best dishes sit before him, prepared by his very best chefs.

He is finished within minutes and his stomach craves for more. His heart craves for something different.

* * *

The next day is the same. He sits at the head of the table, fingers tapping the mahogany wood impatiently. What will his cooks serve him this time? Skull smiles as his maid walks in and hands him the menu. But he is bitterly disappointed to find that the menu has the same old dishes.

When he does finish his lunch, he scans around the room hungrily. Licking the last of the sauce from his fingers, his gaze falls upon the maid with her dark green hair. Unconsciously, he smacks his lips.

He deserves the very best of all foods, does he not? All the world's ingredients belong to him and him only. As he turns back to his empty plates, the heavy feeling of dissatisfaction runs through him. A small grow escapes from his lips, earning a startled glance from his maid. But then she gives him a smile.

As she leaves, he stares at her hungrily. He wants it – the most gruesome food in the world.

* * *

Today, it is his butler who announces the menu to him. He stares at the green-haired man, contemplating and not listening to a single word. His gaze follows the man's hands as he pushes his glasses higher. Hunger struggles painfully in his stomach.

"Vegetable juice with sixteen types of weeds."

He's already had that.

"Corn flakes filled with iron."

He gets tired of that after two weeks.

"Consommé soup with poison mushrooms."

The taste of that is still fresh in his mouth.

"Chef's special salad. Servant's special brioche."

They aren't so special anymore.

"An array of out of fruit seasons. A coffee that will keep you awake forever."

He wants more.

* * *

Today, his fifteenth chef comes up to him. Skull smiles eagerly, wondering if the Chinese man has prepared a new dish for him. Recently, his appetite has returned. The new dishes he's been receiving fills up both stomach and heart.

His chef brings him bad news.

"My lord, I wish to be discharged."

Skull glares back at his disobedient chef. This cannot go unnoticed – the chef must be punished for his impudence. A deadly smile crosses his face as he stares at the chef ravenously.

Today's dish is black and red.

* * *

Twirling his fork lazily, Skull stares at his maid as she reads from the menu. He's actually excited today and wonders what his new chef has prepared for him.

"Fried and raw onion salad, with extra onions."

He remembers a sweet girl with beautiful green hair. She had been so pretty too. It was such a pity.

"Carpaccio with a pink octopus, queen style."

The bubble gum colored hair is still fresh in his memory, the woman's confident smile burning into his head.

"Eggplant grill, without the eggplant."

To this day he still wonders how the man had such luxurious hair. He envies the glossy purple locks, so very different from his own. It's quite a pity that he decides to hire the man instead.

"Random bread made by the maid."

Another boring dish. He flicks his knife, signaling that he wasn't interested in such a dish.

"Chef's special, French fry ice cream."

If it is the chef's special, he's willing to try a taste of the dish. He's not quite sure that he'll like it. He gives a nod to the maid, and she promptly retreats from the room. Ten minutes later, she's back with his meal.

When he finishes, he can't help but look at the maid. "The castle's quite empty, is it not?"

* * *

The castle is almost completely empty, save for the dutiful butler and maid. Skull leans back in his seat as the butler walks in, dressed in the white garb of a chef this time.

He tells the prince that they are steadily running out of ingredients.

Skull is not pleased. He tilts his head curiously, staring at the green-haired man. One hand reaches out and grabs onto the man's dark green tie. Bringing his butler's face closer to his own, Skull muses out loud, "I wonder how you taste like." He finds out soon.

That night, his maid comes in and announces the menu.

"Chef's special salad, with chef."

He grins in anticipation. Finally he could get a taste of those purple locks.

"A long pasta, really long."

So there was leftovers from the lovely pink-haired girl.

As the maid announces the rest of the menu, Skull waits patiently.

"A bloody colored wine, made with real blood."

He can only wonder if it's a cocktail.

"And for the midnight snack…"

Skull plays with the fork and knife, staring at the maid. Tonight's snack would be delicious. He licked his lips – he couldn't wait.

* * *

Somehow, the castle is really empty today. There really are no ingredients left now, and Skull can only sulk and stare at his reflection in the mirror. His stomach growls hungrily, asking to be fed. But what can he eat?

His mouth waters as he remembers the meals he had before. He continues to seek the world's most gruesome food. Suddenly, he smiles darkly at the mirror.

"If I leave any food behind, I'll be punished," he whispers almost lovingly. As he stares at his left hand, his eyes light up. "There is still something I haven't eaten yet."

Skull's last gruesome meal – the ingredients are, yes, himself. The body that has devoured every food, no one will ever have a taste of it.

* * *

**Beta'd by Pudding Earl.**


	4. Envy: Leviathan Slope

**A/N: Coffee does not own KHR or the Seven Deadly Sins Series...**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Envy: Leviathan Slope

As the young man picks up a roll of fabric, the bell on his door chimes and he looks up. A customer shuffles into the shop, and Fon smiles at him politely. Picking up his scissors, he began cutting away at the soft cloth with sharp precision and skill.

He's a tailor, and a fine one at that. His little shop fits snugly at the corner of Enbizaka street, and many people who pass by often drop in for a short chat. The young tailor is the talk of the neighborhood, with his courteous manners and good looks.

While he works, his mind often drifts to his lovely person and her unfaithful attitude. He simply can't understand – "Even though she has someone like me, she never comes home."

* * *

But his fingers continue to weave through the fabric, snipping off bits and sewing others. He cannot afford to be distracted by such things, and he picks up his scissors absentmindedly. These are the same scissors his mother once used, and the more he sharpens it the better it cuts.

* * *

Today, he decides to go out for a stroll in the neighborhood. It's peaceful and quiet, just like it always has been. He purchases a flower from a passing girl, then twirls it around his slender fingers. As he walks down the mainstreet, he sees the most curious thing. It is his most precious person, speaking to someone else.

Who is that man?

He stops to look. The man is indeed handsome, wearing a white coat that suited him very well. His wonderful person seems to be close to that man, and she's even giving him a rare smile. Fon's hand closes in a fist, crushing the delicate flower in his palm. The feeling of betrayal racks his frame, and he quickly turns away as he is unable to bear the sight any longer. He returns to the shop.

* * *

He must focus on his work. As he picks up his scissors in one hand and prepares to cut the snow-white fabric, he frowns in worry. He isn't supposed to be distracted, but he can't help the feeling that nags at him. Traitorous tears force themselves out of his eyes, and soon the droplets are sliding down his cheek. He continues to tailor the white coat in front of him.

* * *

He's walking down the main street again, trying to get a breath of fresh air. Instead of purchasing a flower, he buys a small bag of candied fruit. He smiles to himself, but the neighborhood is not quiet today. An uneasy buzz floats over the street. There's a rumor that a crime has been committed.

Fon continues walking, occasionally helping himself to some of the fruit he bought. He's about to cross the bridge when he sees his precious person again. She's on the other side of the bridge, and this time she is talking to another person.

Who is that man next to her?

He's a very good looking blonde, and his black shoes shine brightly against the wood of the bridge. She's looking depressed today, and the man next to her appears to be comforting her. Fon drops his bag of candies, eyes watching the two as she sighs and leans against the other man. An ugly feeling rises up in him again. Ah, so that's the type of man she likes.

* * *

As he fixes the sash of a customer, Fon leans forward for his scissors. Once again, his mind is not concentrated on his work. He instead is thinking about his new pair of shoes, which he had taken down to a friend's place earlier to get them polished. It's hard for him to see because his eyes are swollen from the tears he's shed.

* * *

The neighborhood seems to be restless today. He's taking his usual path down the street, and he sees people whispering uncertainly to each other. Fear is painted over their faces, and their footsteps are quick and fleeting. It appears another crime has been committed.

He's about to return to his tailor shop, but suddenly he sees her. A feeling of happiness is rushing through him before he realizes that once again, she is not alone. Standing in front of the hat shop, she is talking to someone with a unhappy expression.

Who is that man?

Out of all the ones she's been keeping company, he seems to be the most handsome. They walk into the shop, and she buys a black fedora for him. It only gives him a more dangerous and mysterious look. Fon scowls, wondering why she was doing that. For goodness sake, that man looks much too old for her! She really is indiscriminate.

* * *

The scissors slice through a piece of yellow fabric neatly, and this time the young tailor has a look of concentration on his face. He can't afford to be sloppy – this was very important indeed. As he fits the adjusted yellow band onto the black hat, the beginning of a frown tugs at his face. That's strange. When did the color of his scissors change? He goes back to work, and is satisfied with the result. He has worked hard again today.

He's finally finished with his work. If she isn't going to come to him, then he'll go meet her.

Scissors are made from two blades. They carry out their tasks by being close and scraping against one another. Just like a married couple who get along well…That's what his mother used to say.

White coat – it fits him well and contrasts with his raven black hair.

Black polished shoes – they shine brightly back like the color of coal.

Black hat – the yellow stripe is a nice contrast and brings out his mysterious side.

He's finally become the type of man she likes best. How is it?

Isn't he perfect?

* * *

Today, he stays inside his shop. The commotion outside is bursting, and the neighborhood erupts in chaos. Now, a woman's been killed. An entire family of four has been killed by someone.

Besides that, she has been so awful to him. "Hello, who are you?" is how she greets him. It's almost as if she was talking to a stranger. A stranger. How rude.

But he has to concentrate on his work. He carries his scissors in one hand. The scissors that are now painted red – the more you sharpen it, the better it cuts.

* * *

**Beta'd by Pudding Earl.**


	5. Lust: Dance with Asmodeus

**A/N: Coffee does not own KHR or the Seven Deadly Sins Series...**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Lust: Dance with Asmodeus

Stretching out a hand, the dark-haired man smirks at the young woman who timidly peers from behind the oak door. She hesitantly walks out, bright eyes sparkling as she threw herself into his embrace.

His arms circle around her waist and one hand runs through her silky dark pink hair. "Now, shall we dance?" She shivers as his whispers into her ear, meeting his gaze lovingly.

She's lost and his now. He's caught another little bird to add to his harem.

* * *

He's shut himself in the manor again, and pale fingers run through his spiky black hair restlessly. He wonders when they'll stop with the teasing and acknowledge him for once. For goodness's sake, wasn't he as powerful as a noble as the rest of them now? Evidently not. A low growl erupts from his throat as he kicked books aside.

About ten minutes into his agitated pacing, a loud rumble from his basement shakes his manor and he can't help but wonder what the hell was going on now. When the shaking stops, he storms into the basement and throws open the door. He's in the middle of a snarl when he realizes who exactly it is in his basement.

The devil.

He isn't how the young lord imagined him to be. For one, there are no horns and red skin. But waves of pure malicious intent roll off of the creature and Reborn fought the urge to empty his stomach. The devil himself is a curious looking creature. The moonlight lights on the devil, and all at once he is illuminated. He is beautiful, he is powerful, he is exquisite, he is…sickening.

It wasn't that the devil wasn't charming or handsome, but something about those dark cat-like eyes and the gray skin made him eerie. The aura around him was twisted, making the nobleman's stomach churn. And the first words out of the devil's mouth surprises Reborn.

"Hey, let's make a deal."

* * *

Curiously, he takes his best horse out to town. He's wondering if the devil really granted him power. To test it out, he visits the house of a pretty peasant girl that caught his eye yesterday. She, like the rest of the general populace, had sneered at him. She was a delicate little one, with long amber hair and wide doe-like eyes. He hears the sound of footsteps and the door slowly creaks open.

She's about to frown when she catches his eyes, piercing obsidian clashing with warm gold. Suddenly, her face lights up in a delighted smile and she shyly invites him in. As he sits down and surveys her quietly, he thinks about his contract with the devil. So it's true. Any woman who looks at him falls in love with him.

On the ride home, he smirks. The young girl has her arms circled around his waist, and he can feel her pounding heart. She truly is enchanted…he can use that to his advantage.

* * *

One by one, women begin to come to his manor, all captivated with the handsome young man. They willingly follow him and don't mind the other women in the house. After all, as long as he still keeps them around, it must mean he loves them back.

His harem continues to grow.

He brings the ones he likes the most down to his basement. This is his favorite place, after all. It starts with a simple tease, then a chaste kiss. But then it won't be long before they all succumb to their lustful desires. Once the clothes come off, there's no return.

* * *

He has his arms around another woman again, this one a pretty indigo-haired one that always blushes at his touch. He's decided to burn all his old portraits and abandon his past self. He'll be reborn again…that's right. He'll be –

Reborn.

He wants to forget the face that everyone used to ridicule and laugh at. The venomous feeling of hatred shakes his body, and he tugs the indigo-haired girl closer. She squeaks in surprise when he decides to make her a human teddy bear. Her arms hesitantly wrap around the older man.

His eyes are smoldering with hate, and he vows that he'll make them regret. Especially the girls.

* * *

As he kisses the beautiful woman, he smirks and pulls back. Reborn sees it there – her face, his childhood friend's face, staring back at him with blank devotion. He remembers her betrayal and the sneer on her face when she made fun of him. She's certainly under his spell now.

The door opens again, and he smiles indulgently at the energetic bluenette that tumbles him and tackles him into a hug.

Women have been disappearing from all over the country, one after the other seeking him. Households lost wives and daughters and had no idea what to do.

As he takes the two down to the basement with him, he realizes it. He's not human anymore. A wicked grin creeps across his face. This is what he had wished for – a night of madness that defied God and his virtues.

* * *

A beautiful blonde girl is shyly walking in, cascading waves of gold framing her face. He gives her his most charming smirk and reaches out with one hand, a silent gesture of asking for a dance. The girl hesitates and slips her hand into his. He pulls her close into his embrace and in that moment she smiles.

A sharp pain tears through his chest as the "girl" steps back. Crimson droplets dye his clothes as he staggers backwards. In one fluid moment, the figure before him rips off the long wig to reveal a handsome blonde man with angry blue eyes. He's in search of the one he loves, and has heard that she had been lured to the mansion where the devil dwelled. Dressed as a woman, he approaches the devil lord and stabs his heart with a blade.

Reborn collapses to the ground as the poison hidden in the dagger spreads through him. Pain and numbness rage against each other in his body. His art now broken, the women come to their senses and flee the mansion. He wants to stop them - wants to raise his hand and order them to come back. Another searing pain wracks through his body and all thoughts of stopping them escape from his mind. He watches through half-closed eyelids as they disappear into the distance, running away from the tainted lord.

The last one to leave its doors looks at him for one more second before turning around. This time, he reaches out a hand for her. His childhood friend- wait! He still hasn't told her he loves her. But it is too painful to speak, and she is now disappearing like the others. No, come back! The hateful man who holds the dagger gives him one last malicious stare, a pretty blue-haired girl in his arms. And then, they too are gone. Gone like whispers in the wind.

He bleeds to his death, a man of many regrets.

* * *

**Beta'd by Pudding Earl.**

**Feh...I personally disliked this chapter. Oh well - we must have a Lust~**


	6. Greed: Mammon's Court

**A/N: Coffee does not own KHR or the Seven Deadly Sins Series...**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Greed: Mammon's Court

"Now, let the trial begin."

Laws, Justice, Litigation, Judgement, Plaintiff, Defendant, Innocent, Guilty. They are mere words, his own toys to play with in the courtroom. He sits back in his seat and listens to the string of words coming out of people's mouths with boredom. It's of no interest to him - after all, he already knows the result. In the corrupted administration of justice, the one thing that matters is social status and wealth. For a minute he catches the eye of the accused, and he shares a knowing smirk with the man.

The purple-haired judge pounds the gavel against the sound block. He's come to the final decision, and the eyes of the courtroom are on him. They shift in their seats in anticipation, waiting for the verdict to fall. "Innocent." As the word echoes around the room, shouts of protest rise and the accused's triumphant eyes are fixed on the judge. The man leans back in his seat, fingering a pouch of gold under his judge's robes. People file out, some with silent disbelief and others with violent defiance.

Standing up, Viper calmly ignores all of them and calmly tucks the pouch out of sight. With an elegant sweep of his robes, he is gone from the courtroom. He wants to argue that he's no judge - after all, he does not favor the young over the old, the beautiful over the ugly, the male over the female. As long as money is paid up, he is willing to bend the law to his client's favor.

* * *

It's a normal day for the purple-haired man in his office. He looks over the cases on his table and plays around with his feather quill. As the young judge waits idly, he wonders who will come to him first.

The answer comes to him in the form of an infamous general know for his notorious deeds. The cold man steps into Viper's office and tosses a full pouch onto his table. Hands dart out and seize the bag, hidden eyes curiously glancing at the general before peeking into the pouch. The gold shine of coins is hard to miss. He contemplates the offer, drawing the pouch into his lap. He thinks for a few seconds, then comes to a decision.

He shakes his head.

At most, he is willing to pardon the general from an execution. It's common knowledge the general is a murdering criminal. The amount of money is not enough to sway Viper. The general smirks as if he already has expected this. He adjusts the brim of his fedora then places another pouch on the table. This time, the pouch is filled to the brim and the judge snatches it up immediately. With a nod of his head, the deal is sealed and the general leaves with a satisfied expression. It looks like more innocent people are going to die.

* * *

When Viper makes it home, he stays up all night counting the gold given to him. Only once does his darling daughter come into his room to check on him. The bright and cheerful girl wheels her way in, hands guiding her wheelchair forward. He stops counting to look at her. She gives him a beautiful smile that lights up her face. She is not angry at him for coming home so late, nor does she feel bitter that he does not step out of his room to spend time with her.

"Welcome home, father."

Those three words are what keeps him going. Despite the slight twitches of guilt and annoyance, his daughter always brightens his days and reminds him of his purpose. His eyes instinctively snap to her legs. They lay limp and useless against the chair. He gives her a tired smile in response - she's the only one who he's wiling to smile for. "I'm home." He's willing to do anything for her.

He remembers a story he once heard. One wish would be granted to the man that collected the seven sins. For the sake of his dearest wish, he is willing to do this. He will continue to swing the hammer of injustice. Taking his precious daughter's small hands into his, he stares into her bright blue eyes. His own are always hidden behind a hood, but her eyes are so brilliant that it almost hurts to look at her. She never questions him about his work, just blindly remains devoted to him. Viper has no doubt that she'll follow him to hell and back without thought.

"Please take care of yourself." She's worried about him. He almost smiles.

"Thank you, Yuni." He pats her head and she gives him a small smile in turn. As his dark-haired daughter wheels herself out of the room, he feels a twinge of guilt for not telling her anything. This is all for you. That's the excuse he keeps using, but a small voice in his head tells him that he's only lying to himself. He goes back to counting money.

* * *

"If you want salvation, show me your money."

The court of doubt is opened once more. Today, bad people are laughing and good people crying. He's sitting in his usual seat when the general enters the courtroom. For a second, he meets the dark-haired man's eyes and gives a small nod. The trial starts, and to Viper it's another babble of meaningless words. The evidence points to the general. What a capital crime too, for the leader of an army to become a common serial killer. Still, a bribe is a bribe and the judge honors their agreement. The jury waits with baited breath, ears straining to hear the pound of the gavel and the one word they've been working towards.

"Innocent."

The general is escorted out with an arrogant smirk and the crowd protests in anger. The young judge calmly ignores all of them and exits the courtroom. The foundation for warfare is now laid. A few days later, civil war erupts. The general is soon killed in the onslaught of wrath. Miserable corpses, evidence of his cruelty, are exposed in the fields. The general's own body lies in his backyard, brutally disfigured and dead. But it's not over.

The angry revolutionaries now storm to his house, setting fire to the building. As the fire eats away at the residence, Viper kneels in front of Yuni. It seems that his greedy ways is finally catching up to him. He pulls his beloved daughter into a hug. She does not reply, but her blue eyes are focused on him now. He is not afraid of anything as long as she stays by his side. They burn away in the inferno.

The next day, the lonely corpses of "the parent and his child" are found.

* * *

When he wakes up, he finds himself alone again with the feeling of cold stone against his back. The entrance to either Heaven or Hell lies straight in front of him. As he glances around, Viper spies a figure close to the entrance watching him. The man's calculating eyes are hidden behind a mask, and a black cloak covers the figure's dark green hair. He smirks, pushing himself up before walking over to the Master of the Hellish Yard.

"Even you can be saved if you money," comes the amused voice of the Master. Money is the best lawyer in Hell.

He smiles thinly at the Master and whispers softly in the Master's ear... "I will never give my fortune to you." He brushes past the Master and heads for the door. Then, his body falls down to the bottom of hell. For the sake of his wish, he must collect the sins. With these hands, he will one day collect them once more. And when that happens...

Hell will turn into a utopia for Viper and his daughter.

* * *

**Beta'd by Pudding Earl.**


	7. Sloth: Belphegor's Gift

**A/N: Coffee does not own KHR or the Seven Deadly Sins Series...**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Sloth: Belphegor's Gift

"It's time for you to sleep..."

**gift** (English)

[noun]

1. **present**, donation; charity

2. (sb's) special skill; an innate talent

3. (British colloquial) something cheap; an easy task

_"Please sleep with this **gift** of mine. You can sleep well with this **gift** of mine. Yes, I am the Princess Sandman who brings eternal repose, just so that you can be happy forever..."_

* * *

Playing around with a piece of white ribbon, the dark-haired girl peeks out nervously from behind her veil. Although it is a politically-motivated marriage, she feels strangely nervous about walking down the aisle. When she remembers who she is marrying, she feels slightly sick to her stomach. No, it is not the kind blonde gentleman she hopes it to be, but rather a man she regards as an older brother or even an uncle. Nevertheless, she loves him very much (as family, of course) and prays that they can come to some sort of mutual understanding after their marriage.

When she takes her father's arm and starts on the path to the alter, Yuni can't help but think that she wouldn't have minded so much if there isn't such a big age gap betwee them. Her soon-to-be husband has always been kind to her in the past, and he was rather handsome. She just wishes that their marriage wouldn't change their relationship. When she comes to stand next to the tall man, she finally turns to look at him.

As usual, he has a cold and apathetic expression. His fedora tilts slightly forward, obscuring any sort of expression that could ever be found in his obsidian eyes. Yuni almost wants to cry when they exchange their vows. If only her father will let her marry the other man...but no. She is merely a wealthy doctor's daughter, and he is the son of a rich marquis. The wedding band rests on her finger, feeling just as cold as the fingers that had slipped it on.

* * *

Her grip on her flute of champagne tightens. They're at some duke's party, and her husband is currently across the room. As Yuni watches him flirt around other women, her jaw clenches. He really is just a player drowning in his lust. Although she certainly harbors no romantic feelings when it comes to her husband, she does not enjoy being shown off as his decorative doll.

* * *

The work of a marquis is tiring, she quickly finds out. Everyday, he's always signing papers and going to meetings. When he returns home, his cold mask slips and he becomes human again. He refuses to see her, though, and Yuni is forced to watch him from the shadows. After a few months into their marriage, she can no longer bear watching him stressed out everyday.

She goes to see her good friend, and he's pleasantly surprised by her presence. She knows him from the time when she was still her father's assistant. He has the cure for everything. As Yuni sits down, she spills everything to the purple-haired man - her unhappy marriage, her role as a decoration, her husband's stress. Her friend nods and sympathizes with her. He then tells her to wait before retreating to his shop's stockroom. He returns with a vial of medicine and hands it to her. She can have it for free.

When she returns to the manor that night, she goes up to her husband's bedroom. He's restless again, and he turns and tosses in the bed. "Here, take some of this medicine." She offers the vial to him encouragingly. "It will give you sweet dreams and recuperate your worn body. It's a present from me."

* * *

_"Please sleep with this **medicine (gift)** of mine. You can sleep well with this **medicine (gift)** of mine. Yes, I am the princess who brings sleep, just so that you can be happy forever..."_

_Upon marrying Marquis Reborn, she finally felt the weight of reality._

_Just when Yuni was feeling troubled, her friend Skull taught her how to regine a "gift" medicine of repose._

_Yuni gave the "gift" to her husband, claiming that it was a powerful sleep medicine..._

* * *

She's walking through town one day, and she can't help but notice how many people have troubles. Her father, her mother, everyone in the town... Children cry and adults scurry around with tight faces. For the sake of those who are insomnic at night, she'll make a sleep medicine as a gift to them. As soon as they've plunged into the world of dreams, they can forget their cruel reality and unrequited thoughts. In their crib, just like a little baby...

"Close your eyes and forget everything."

Her gift is readily accepted. People snatch up the precious medicine, handed to them personally by the kind and beautiful marchioness herself. Everyone after drinking her gift, has become happy - every single one. She, the only one not sleeping, in their stead has obtained freedom and wealth.

* * *

**gift** (German)

[noun]

1. **poison**, bane, deadly poison

_"Please sleep with this **poison (gift)** of mine. You can sleep well with this **poison (gift)** of mine. Yes, I am the Princess Sandman who brings eternal repose, a woman seeking after hope..."_

_Marquis Reborn, passed away._

_Doctor Colonello, in critical condition._

_24 dead in the hospital, cause unknown. _

_Florence is plunged into panic by the mysterious sickness._

_Behind the scenes is the criminal organization Père Noël._

_Will the Italian government entrust the investigation to the Vongola famiglia?_

_The traffic between the capital (Rome) and Florence is now cut off._

_The Vongola famiglia and its investigation team head out for Florence._

_Florence is already in a state of ruins._

* * *

Yuni remembers those days when she was used, like a decorative doll. Her heart clenches as tears slip past her eyes. She has already been broken long ago, so she wants to destroy it all. It's a very powerful medicine - its effects will stay in someone forever. She tilts the vial of liquid to her lips and swallows it. Her work has been done - it is finished. Now it is finally time for her to sleep...

"I'll now change from Princess Sandman to Sleeping Beauty."

* * *

_Florence turned into a ghost town. _

_Yuni became a total psychopath who took pleasure in killing others._

_Was it caused by her own circumstances, or because she had been brainwashed by that man...?_

_After Yuni committed suicide, she took the truth together with her into the darkness..._

* * *

"...What a terrible sight."

"I apologize for making you wait."

"Thank you for the hard work. How was it?"

"It seems that the vessel has already been taken away..."

"I see..."

"And this incident is most definitely related to that man Skull."

"I guess we'll need to look deeper into this Père Noël."

"..."

"Let's go, Verde, to Lucifenia."

"Yes, Fon."

* * *

**Beta'd by Pudding Earl.**

**Lucifenia is the name of Lal's country in the first chapter. For those of you who haven't seen Chrono Story and the Clockwork Lullaby series, the ending conversation can be rather confusing. **

**In Viper's story, he says that he is collecting the sins to grant his wish - he is not the only one. Verde and Fon (not the sin vessels, seperate beings) are also collecting the sins. The third group collecting the sins is Pere Noel, as mentioned in the song. It's very complicated.**

**Apologies, but there will be no chapter for Wrath. Mothy hasn't released Gumi's song for it, and I'd much prefer to stick to whatever plotline he had planned. I'd also rather finish this story now than leave it hanging for when the song does come out.**


	8. Conclusion: Capriccio Farce

**A/N: Coffee does not own KHR or the Seven Deadly Sins Series...**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Conclusion: Capriccio Farce

"Now let's start, this farce we're calling judgment."

* * *

aBecause of orders from God, they are searching for the last vessel. The Master of the Court holds the gavel in her hands anxiously as she consults the magician of time with slight worry. She asks the black-haired man if he has any inkling of where the last vessel may be, but he shakes his head. Even he doesn't know the location. MA points out that perhaps it's in _that_ girl's hands, and both shudder at the thought of "her". Oh dear, this was getting quite troublesome indeed.

In fact, it has reached a point where the Master of the Graveyard is sending out his servants to help. The green-haired twins are an energetic if not cynical bunch, and the Master of the Court finds she likes working with them.

"Search, search, search for 'her'. Left, right, or deep down below - for the one who holds every key, Master of the Hellish Yard!" They chant eagerly with a maniacal gleam in their eyes.

In the corner, Gear shakes his head exasperatedly as he watches the four ponder over their questions. The man fingers the edges of his black cloak, eyes watching the group carefully behind a black hood. "How long will you keep this farce on? It will surely bring an end to everything when you've reached your goal." The Master of the Court turns her gaze in his direction and he shifts uncomfortably. No matter what, he is still loyal to her after all. If it is her wish to search for the vessel, he will follow her to the end of the world. Even if he does not agree with her intentions.

Unknown to him, another spectator in the shadows is watching the scene with silent amusement. The purple-haired Master of the Graveyard smirks. As he walks away from the tower and back to the graveyard, he whispers, "Soul of Adam who fell into the trap, there is nothing you can do or have done." And he is satisfied with that thought.

* * *

"Convict him, convict him, convict him anyway, court session!"

He sighs and runs a hand through his spiky locks. The man doesn't know how it has come to this - to escape from one trap straight into another. A crowd has gathered around him, each of them with curious and piercing gazes. He particularly dislikes the purple-haired man who tried to eat him earlier. He hates the insane twin servants even more. As he sits on the floor, his eyes dart up to the dark-haired girl with a gavel in her hands. She stares down at him calculatingly, a sharp look in her bright eyes. Despite her innocent look, her aura is very dark and intense. It almost suffocates him. To his relief, she soon begins to speak.

"Let's organize the information a little, you worthless man who was attracted by the devil's blood. I give you permission so please speak of the encounters you went through when you came into this forest."

He wonders how he should reply, but at this point he really doesn't care. "I carry this damned curse upon my body, and to undo the curse I require the sword passed down from my ancestors. I came to this forest alone in order to seek it."

The twins shake their heads at his explanation and point at him accusingly. "Kill him, eat him, if it's not possible then arrest him - the insolent person who entered this forest!"

The Master of the Court pounds the gavel against the wooden table. "Silence in the court!" Within a few minutes, she's interrogating him again. He's slightly fazed by the lack of emotion in her voice and the coldness of her questions. He answers truthfully, and she finally pulls back. After a few seconds of thought, she points her gavel at him again. "Sentence! Death penalty!" The verdict has been announced. The crowd around her goes into a loud cheer. Just when he is resigned to his fate, a loud voice calls out.

"Stop!" A loud silence rules the courtroom and everyone turns to look at the intruder.

The Waiter glances around. "What?" She snaps, irritated. A few look away, but the Master of the Court does not waver and stares at her straight in the eye. She's waiting for an explanation. "I wanted someone for chores," the Waiter shrugs nonchalantly. The spoiled girl extends a slender arm towards the man with the fedora. He glances up at her with suspicion, but takes her hand and pulls himself up.

And so he becomes the "gardener".

* * *

**The Doll-Director (Master of the Court)**: The director of the forest's theatre. She succeeded her "father" on her own accord and she became "The Master of the Court".  
**The Magician of Time (MA)**: He lives in the theater and he is the founder of the Garden. He built Viper's theatre.  
**Gear**: After losing his power, he became the mere shadow of a spoon because he wasn't able to enter the theatre.  
**Master of the Graveyard**: A phantom who was born from a glass. He officially obeys Ma, but he's actually a dark deceiving man.  
**The Cursed Gardener**: While searching for the "Venom Sword", he arrived to the theatre.  
**Waiter**: She is the theatre's waitress, but she wants to do another job. She's the incarnation of a whimsy and selfish mirror.  
**Master of the Hellish yard**: Viper met this masked man after his death.  
**Irregular**: He dwells in the womb of the "Doll-director". Unidentified.

* * *

"I guess you can stay," the Master of the Court crosses her arms and stares at the newly-appointed Gardener. "You can be like MA." Said magician's head snaps up at the mention of his name, turning a curious eye towards the petite girl. He holds a book in his heads, evidently interrupted in his reading. She jabs her gavel out at the Gardener. "He's going to be a substitute vessel just like you." The man smiles and nods before returning to his book.

"Replacement vessel?"

The Master of the Court shoots him a now irritated look. "Yes. We can't find the damned sword or the stupid scissors." She huffs and walks away, muttering about vessels and stupid searches. The Gardener arches an eyebrow.

"So it's true then, what Gear said?"

The magician looks up with interest. "Ah, you've been talking to Gear? I'm afraid that he is correct. We've been collecting sins for the sake of our utopia." He chuckles lightly, marking his page before turning to the Gardener. "After all, it is that lonely man's wish. He constructed this theater, you know. To complete his dream." He notices the Gardener's frown and smiles at the raven-haired man. Lacing his fingers together, MA tilts his head slightly. "I guess you're not in support of it either, just like Gear, eh?" The Gardener shakes his head and frowns. MA grins lightly and shrugs. He picks up his book again, opening it to the page he left off on. "Well, I suppose that's too bad."

* * *

The Master of the Court rests a loving hand on her stomach. Gear is by her side as usual and watches her pensively. "Can't you feel it?" the dark-haired girl asks brightly. "The tick tock of his beating heart?" Gear stiffens.

"Irregular."

She gives him a bright smile. "Correct. Looks like he's finally going to wake up. I wonder how long it will be before he escapes Purgatory?" Gear watches her with fascination. It seems the closer the day it is for this "Irregular" to leave her womb, the more she begins to talk about him. The Master of the Court smiles approvingly at his expression and pulls Gear into a hug. "He's going to be the Master of the Heavenly Yard." She whispers, watching as his face transformed.

* * *

"Now, let's play our part in the farce we're calling 'life'."

* * *

**Beta'd by Pudding Earl.**

**This chapter will be really confusing if you don't know about the the Evillious Chronicles. Reading the Vocaloid Wiki article on it clears up a lot of things. Basically, vessels of sins are items connected to the original sinner (chapters 1-7). **

**Irregular is actually in the Master of the Court's womb, which is serving as a purgatory for him (he is the servant mentioned in Pride). **

**The Master of the Court is a doll, a replica of Viper's daughter mentioned in Greed. Gear is actually a replica of Viper as well, but he sacrifices himself to keep the tower and theater running (Heartbeat Clocktower song). In turn, he absorbs the vessel of Greed - a spoon, which is hinted at in his description.**

**In Capriccio Farce, the song, some Vocaloids play several roles. The same rule applies here.**

**And this story ends with the most recent song of the Clockwork Lullaby series. I'll be putting up an extra chapter that lists the casting for the roles of each chapter if anyone is confused. **

**I'm glad you liked it - honestly, some of the chapters I did not like but everyone had to have their own role. Thank you for staying with me until the end!**


	9. Cast

**A/N: Coffee does not own KHR or the Seven Deadly Sins Series...**

* * *

**Cast**

Prologue: Heartbeat Clocktower

Master of the Theater (Kaito) - Viper  
Master of the Graveyard (Meiko) - Skull  
Waitress of the Theater (Rin) - Lal Mirch

Chapter One: The Princess of Lucifer

Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche/Princess (Rin) - Lal Mirch  
Allen Avadonia/Servant (Len) - Colonello  
Kyle Marlon/Prince (Kaito) - Reborn  
Michaela/Neighboring Girl (Miku) - Luce  
Germaine Avadonia/Lady Mercenary (Meiko) - Fon

Chapter Two: Beelzebub Party

Banica Conchita/Lady (Meiko) - Skull  
Personal Chef 1 (Kaito) - Fon  
Butler (Len) - Verde  
Maid (Rin) - Aria  
Fried and raw onion salad - Hatsune Miku  
Carpaccio with a pink octopus - Megurine Luka  
Personal Chef 2/Chef's special salad - Kamui Gakupo

Chapter Three: Leviathan Slope

Kayo Sudou/Tailor (Luka) - Fon  
"Lover" (Kaito) - Aria  
Woman with red kimono (Meiko) - Verde/Man with white coat  
Girl with green sash (Miku) - Colonello/Man with black shoes  
Girl with yellow hairpin (Rin) - Reborn/Man with black hat

Chapter Four: Dance with Asmodeus

Sateriajis Venomania/Duke (Gakupo) - Reborn  
Pretty peasant girl - Kyoko  
Indigo-haired girl - Chrome  
Gumina Glassred/Childhood Friend (Gumi) - Luce  
Kachees Crim/Crossdresser (Kaito) - Colonello  
Blue-haired girl - Lal Mirch

Chapter Five: Mammon's Court

Gallerian Marlon/Judge (Kaito) - Viper  
General/Leader of the army - Reborn  
Daughter (Miku) - Yuni  
Master of the Hellish Yard (Gumi) - Verde

Chapter Six: Belphegor's Gift

Margarita Blankenheim/Doctor's Daughter (Miku) - Yuni  
Caspar Blankenheim/Marquis (Kaito) - Reborn  
Blonde gentleman she wished to marry - Gamma  
Julia/Friend (Meiko) - Skull  
Doctor Felix/Father - Colonello  
Elluka Clockworker (Luka) - Fon  
Gumilia (Gumi) - Verde

Conclusion: Capriccio Farce

The Doll-Director/Master of the Court (Miku) - Yuni  
The Magician of Time/MA (Luka) - Fon  
Gear (Kaito) - Viper  
Master of the Graveyard (Meiko) - Skull  
Servants/Hansel and Gretel (Len and Rin) - Verde and Aria  
The Cursed Gardener (Gakupo) - Reborn  
Waiter (Rin) - Lal Mirch  
Master of the Hellish Yard (Gumi) - Verde  
Irregular/Soon to be Master of the Heavenly Yard (Len) - Colonello

* * *

**And here is the cast~ Hopefully, it clears up any confusion you may have.**

**This brings us to the end of the story. Thank you for reading it all the way! Let's give a round of applause to...**Derpina Doppelganger, CloudSky17, pizzas are immortal, MagneticNoodle, TsukiRen Kitsune, juz-a-reviewer, CloudSky17, Sayriel, Midori-Emmi, Azahkhiel, saruko, animeparody, Xapilitos, and ThePicturesqueSkyline


End file.
